Don't let me be the last to know
by RubyDragonJewel
Summary: Sam Uley and Razea Cameron grew up together in La Push,Washington on the reservation.Sam always had a crush on Razea,Razea always had a crush on Sam even though they were in different grades.So what happen when Sam imprints on Razea and he has to tell...


Title:Don't let me be the last to know

Category:Romance/Family-hint of Friendship&Drama

Characters:SamxRazea(oc)

Summary:Sam Uley and Razea Cameron grew up together in La Push,Washington on the always had a crush on Razea,Razea always had a crush on Sam even though they were in different what will happen when Sam imprints on Razea and he has to tell her the big secret?.

Prologue:That night Sam Uley's p.o.v.- Today was really an overly boring was easy;no stray vampires in the area,even the cullen's were quiet which was very weird in of my patrol was done,I walked out of the woods,towards my house just in time to see my best friend Jared's little sister praticing her cheerleading routine wearing black capri yoga pants and a grey long sleeve eyes locked from across the yard and I began to feel this pull towards her like no one else in the world could ever matter to me,just Razea Rose the hell is happening to me?How am I supposed to explain to Jared that I feel this weird pull to his sister?. I had no idea what to make of this,so without saying hello to Razea I made my way home to think about it,trying to find out what the hell was going to the conclusion that I had no idea,I went over to the Black's house later that evening to talk to Billy Black,one of the tribal elders.I have always thought of Billy as a father because mines left me when I was little.I had to ask him to explain to me what was going on with me and my wolf and what it has to do with my beta's baby sister.I went to the door and knocked twice before Jacob Black,Billy's son,finally let me in the led me into the kitchen where I was met with what was surely one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen.

Razea was standing in the middle of the kitchen in what had to be cutest outfit that I ever seen on a female. She was wearing a knit dress that had a sexy shoulder cut-outs and a shaping pleated neckline, an easy A-line fit the color mocha that looked amazing with her skin tone and a pair of silver strappy heels. I grew up with my mother, so I knew fashion, quite well might I add. Everybody was seated at the table, eating dinner when Razea's gaze met mine and once again time froze. I felt the mysterious pull again towards Razea and I couldn't help but stare at her adoringly. Jacob didn't like the way I was staring at Razea that much was clear in his body language. I knew I must have looked like a love sick puppy, but oh well. I am his Alpha, so he does anything to stop it anyway. Jacob looked up to Razea like an older sister. When his two sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, left town Razea took up that empty role in his life.

"Hi Sam will you be joining us for dinner?" Razea asked me politely, begrudgingly breaking our intense gazing.

"No he will not be joining us for dinner...right Sam?" Jacob interjected.

"Right Jacob, actually I'm here to talk to your father about something, but I'll come back later," I informed the group. I turned to leave, almost completely out of the kitchen when Razea grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Nonsense Sam please stay and eat, you must be hungry after working all day, please sit and eat and then you can talk to Uncle Billy", she pleaded with me, and I knew there was no arguing.

"Okay I'll stay if Jake is okay with it, but just because you said so Razea," I told her with a sly smile, knowing I was going to get my way.

"Fine Sam you can stay and eat here, then you can discuss whatever it is with my father," Jacob said, cocking a pretty heavy attitude with me.

I sat down at the table and Razea fixed me a plate of food before sitting down to finish her dinner. Our hands touched accidently and I swear I felt electricity surge our bodies, but I ignored it. Billy must have noticed the look on my face though as he looked at me, mouthing that we needed to talk immediately after dinner, without Razea present. She doesn't know about the secret of us being actual werewolves as she has only heard the stories when the elders had bonfires. After dinner, Razea told us all she had school in the morning and that it was best if she just went home to bed now. Jared told her that he would meet her at home later. She hugged each of us as well as kissing our cheeks then bidding an overall farewell before walking out of the house.

Once Razea left the house Billy sent Jacob and Jared away so he could have a sit down conversation with me without those two buffoons making a scene,

"Sam what is going on with you? I never seen you like this and you have never been this close to Razea. Tell me what is happening in your life son so maybe the elders and I can help you out," Billy questioned me, his hand set on my knee in comfort and friendship.

"Billy, Are any of the other legends you tell during our bonfires true? Because I'm getting this strange pull to Razea. It's like an 'I have to protect her and love her until the day I die' type of thing and i don't know what it is," I told him.

"To answer your question son yes, all the legends of our tribe that I tell are true, and what you are feeling towards Razea is called imprinting. It is when your wolf makes you see your mate, whether it is a male/female. You will be anything toward them that they ask of you, a brother, friend, lover," He explained and I nodded enthusiastically. But then a grave thought came to my mind as I remembered the feelings I was having as I had mulled over what was going on earlier at home. I remembered the feeling I got that something bad was going to happen to my Razea, I explained this to him as well and he told me not to worry about it. He then called Jared and Jacob back into the room and their gazes met mine instantly. Billy explained imprinting to the two of them and immediately following all they could do was stare, creating quite a large awkward silence.

"Jared, you need to get Razea to come to the bonfire next weekend, now that Sam has imprinted on her she will have to be told of the tribal secrets," Billy mentioned to my imprint's brother.

"You do know she will fight me tooth and nail against coming to a bonfire. Don't get me wrong Billy, she loves your story telling, but she doesn't want to be around a big crowd of people. She hates that, so Sam that's up to you. And Sam, I don't like that you are going to be a lot closer to my baby sister, but just don't do anything to upset her. I swear if you pressure her into doing anything she doesn't want to do and I will kick your alpha ** and above all else treat her as a queen because she is my baby sister, my princess. If she gets hurt, I will kill you understood? Good well good night then," Jared told me matter-of-factly before stomping out of the house. My mouth fell open at the sound of that speech Jared had just made; he had never been one for confrontation.

"Shut that mouth of yours Sam. You just got your ** handed to you, but he is right you know. Jared is more of her father then a big brother right now, so just respect what he says at the moment. Now, when do you want the bonfire to take place?" Billy asked me, an entertained smile adorning his face. I closed my mouth instantly straightening back up before responding to my elder.

"I want to do it tomorrow night, if at all possible. Well, good night Billy see you tomorrow," I told him, leaning down to give him a hug before leaving the Black home, heading straight to the Cameron household.

Author's Note: I hope you like this story it is my first werewolf pack story so please kind with me about your reviews please and thank also what your ideas and suggestions you want for chapter one,thank you to my beta TheaterTwins60708 for helping me with the editing parts and please check out her stories they are really good please read and review.


End file.
